


Алло

by Criminelle



Series: 2013-2016 [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminelle/pseuds/Criminelle
Summary: Лето 2013.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: 2013-2016 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743958
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Алло

\- Алло, - хриплым голосом отвечает ему Джиен.  
Джиен сваливается с кровати, где спит с Кико, или с переводчицей, или с кем-нибудь еще, и, наверно, прямо в майке и трусах выходит в коридор, чтобы не будить того, кто с ним спит, Джиен всегда заботится о тех, с кем спит. А может, Джиен никуда и не выходит, может, Джиен спит один, а может, Сынхен вовсе ему и не звонит. Может, Сынхену это все только кажется, потому что он слишком много выпил и не отличает реальность от того, что происходит у него в голове, и на самом деле он взял телефон в руки, чтобы позвонить, но не смог, потому что, к примеру, заснул. Ему надо будет обязательно проверить с утра, окажется ли номер Джиена последним в списке исходящих вызовов, найдется ли он там вообще, он не звонил Джиену уже сто лет, и не собирался звонить еще столько же.  
\- Видишь ли, мне плохо, - деловито объясняет ему Сынхен, будто это достаточно весомый повод позвонить Джиену в несусветную рань, будто достаточно одного желания, и можно звонить Джиену ни с того ни с сего, в любое время, в любом состоянии. Но, в конце концов, одногруппник он ему или нет, сердито думает Сынхен, неужели же нельзя напиться и поговорить с Джиеном с утра, просто так, потому что ему захотелось?..  
\- Что с тобой? - спрашивает его Джиен совершенно обычным тоном, и Сынхен вслед за ним спрашивает себя сам, а что, собственно, с ним, и как это можно объяснить Джиену, если он только что проснулся и вообще вряд ли сильно рад Сынхена слышать. Если, конечно, это все происходит на самом деле - а если не происходит, то так даже проще, потому что можно ничего не стесняться и говорить что угодно, что приходит на ум.  
\- Скажи мне, ты меня любишь? - требовательно спрашивает Сынхен, и сразу же понимает, что взял какой-то неверный тон, что сейчас Джиен потрет лоб, нахмурится и решит, что Сынхен просто пьян, как сто тысяч чертей, что, конечно, верно, но сути дела вовсе не отменяет.  
\- Нет, погоди, - торопится он, - не говори. Не так. Мне плохо, слышишь?.. И я бы просто очень хотел, чтобы ты сказал.  
Как будто это верное средство от всех похмелий, от пьяного бреда и пьяных слез, от тупой боли в груди, прихватывающей прямо посреди какой-нибудь долгой и сложной мысли, додумывать которую приходится в два приема.  
\- Я говорил, - отвечает ему Джиен, и, помолчав, терпеливо поясняет, - не один раз.  
\- Я забыл, - горестно восклицает Сынхен. Если бы он помнил, то и не звонил бы с просьбой это сказать, логика проста и понятна, и уж всяко должна быть очевидна тем, кто ночью спал и так много не пил.  
\- Ты... что? - неверяще переспрашивает его Джиен и замолкает. Пауза шуршит и длится, длится, длится, Сынхен успевает испугаться, что никакого Джиена в трубке нет вовсе, как тот угрожающе вздыхает, и Сынхен прикрывает глаза. - Ты охуел?  
Голос звучит ласково и вкрадчиво, и почти именно это Сынхен и хотел услышать. Это было бы почти тем самым, если бы хоть капелька нежности была в этом голосе, хоть капелька жалости или искорка желания узнать, а с чего же это вдруг такая безумная мысль пришла Сынхену в голову. Но ни капельки, ни искорки там нет, и Сынхену начинает хотеться еще более по-дурацки детско, как малышу, которому специально не дают игрушку, издеваясь.  
\- Тебе жалко, да?.. А я тогда говорил, - сопит Сынхен, и сам не зная, про какое конкретно "тогда" сейчас сказал. Про то ли, что было этой зимой, или про то, что было два года назад, или вовсе про то, что было в 2008-ом. Этих "тогда" было так много, словно Сынхен только и делал, что в ответ на просьбы Джиена признавался ему в любви, не пропустил ни одной, ни единого разочка, всегда отвечал. Даже если это случалось через полтора месяца после вопроса, но разве же в этом дело?.. Джиен-то думает не в пример быстрее, и уж Джиен-то мог бы ответить сразу, обижается Сынхен про себя.  
\- Ох, Сынхен, - Джиен вздыхает, и Сынхен воочию представляет, как в темной кухне тот садится за стол, в одной-то майке и в трусах, и потирает лоб.  
Любимый, очень хочется услышать Сынхену, и его сердце сладко трепыхается, замирая, словно Джиен вот-вот собирается это сказать, словно Джиен только что сказал именно это, вместо того, чтобы назвать его по имени.  
\- Люблю ли я тебя, - повторяет за ним Джиен, и его голос звучит необычно горько. - А ты и правда забыл?..  
\- Да, - говорит Сынхен, и тут же поправляется, - наверное. Не знаю. Прости?..  
\- Глупый Сынхен, - улыбается Джиен, и вот на это Сынхен и сам готов попробовать улыбнуться. - Давай я не буду говорить, давай я сделаю что-нибудь, из-за чего ты сразу догадаешься, и сразу про все вспомнишь. Давай? Глупый мой, пьяный Сынхен.  
Сынхен радуется - сделать что-нибудь это даже лучше, чем сказать, сразу в очень много раз, Сынхен и не рассчитывал на такую удачу. Но он все равно сосредотачивается, желая уточнить.  
\- Я обязательно-обязательно догадаюсь, да? - пристрастно выспрашивает он, наклоняя голову, будто собирается вглядеться в телефонную трубку, не надумала ли она его обмануть.  
\- Ты догадаешься, - снова вздыхает Джиен, и Сынхен неожиданно понимает, что он тоже полночи не спал, и не потому, что к нему приехала Кико, Кико черт знает где на съемках, и вообще-то Джиен тоже черт знает где. Чудовищная разница в часовых поясах, подготовка к финальным концертам его мирового тура, что-нибудь еще столь же жуткое, с испугом соображает Сынхен, он не подумал ни о чем, когда собрался звонить, чтобы пожаловаться.  
\- А теперь иди, пожалуйста, спать, и хватит бухать, честное слово.  
Сынхен ухмыляется прорвавшемуся в голосе Джиена раздражению и кивает.  
\- Я постараюсь. Ты только смотри тоже сдержи уговор, а то я буду сильно расстраиваться. Хорошо?..

Когда гудки в трубке заканчиваются, Сынхен ворочается, укладываясь удобнее, и подсовывает телефон под щеку. Джиен непременно даст ему знать, что любит, а значит, все непременно будет хорошо, и, когда он проснется, не будет никакого похмелья или тупой боли в груди.

Если, конечно, с утра в списке вызовов найдется номер Джиена.


End file.
